Iron Citron
Iron Citron is a Legendary Citron variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Its appearance is the same as a regular Citron but appears to wear a large armored suit or helmet and wears no sunglasses. It is the armored variant of the Citron. It has the most health out of any other playable variant ever, having 250 health (not counting the Infinite Robot, which has 2000 HP or the Z-Mech, which has 300 to 400 HP, depending on the variant). Its attack is similar to the Tank Commander as it only has one ammo before needing to reload. Iron Citron, similar to Toxic Brainz , Computer Scientist, and Disco Chomper's special abilities, has the legendary ability called Iron Mode, making it move faster and increasing its clip size by 500%, from 1 ammunition to 5, once its meter is filled by vanquishing zombies. Descriptions Stickerbook description Iron Citron's got a cool looking suit or armor, no question. But what he won't tell you is how hot it gets inside of that thing, and how much trouble he has bending over to pick things up. In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and enter Iron Mode, where you'll gain a crazy ammo boost! Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Iron Citron is the Mech Breaker. It fires a projectile that does 50 damage on a direct hit and deals anywhere from 5-25 splash damage. It is a single-shot weapon by default but when Iron Mode is active, it gains a five-round clip. Abilities Strategies With Iron Citron is similar to the Tank Commander but has a legendary meter to fill that allows it to be very effective compared to its zombie counterpart. This variant should be played either defensively or at long range, having 250 HP is very useful for Iron Citron, making it have the highest health in the game, but it doesn't mean it is invincible. Iron Citron's single shot weapon is also terrible in close quarters combat if your opponent has no issue with landing hits on you, so keep your distance and try to pick off weak foes to build up your meter. When your "Iron Mode" is active, you become a threat to every zombie, and you become much more versatile with four extra shots in your magazine and doubled speed, making you a very scary threat to the enemy. It's best, when in the attack, to spawn Heal Weeds because low health can pose a major threat. Against Iron Citron is a very scary plant class if the opponent plays them right, and if they have the class, they will typically have a lot of knowledge of the game already, so don't let this threat pick you off if possible. When he is in Iron Mode is when things become more frightening, having doubled speed makes Iron Citron very mobile, losing its speed trade-off while also getting four extra clips in his magazine, meaning a missed shot isn't a free second or two of damage anymore. To have better luck against this class, fight fire with fire by attacking it with long ranged attacks before Iron Citron can achieve its "Iron Mode". Gallery File:Aloe5.jpg|Iron Citron (bottom left) in a parody wallpaper File:IronCitron.png|Iron Citron facing off against a Z-Mech File:StickerbookIronCitron.png|Iron Citron in the Stickerbook Trivia *Iron Citron was named in a tweet by Gary Clay.Gary Clay's tweet *Iron Citron may be a reference to the superhero Iron Man, seeing as they both share superhero-like qualities, have metal suits, and have "iron" in their name. **This would make Iron Citron and Iron Man Nut the two plants to reference Iron Man, as well as one of three plants to be a reference to a superhero, with Superman Bean considered. *When in Iron Mode, if Iron Citron is vanquished and is revived, it will keep the ammo from Iron mode but will not get a speed boost from it and its bar will be empty, furthermore if it enters Iron mode while that is happening it will only gain a speed boost and will still keep the ammo if it dies. *Unlike most armored variants, Iron Citron has the same speed as the regular Citron. Oddly enough, it can move even faster while Iron Mode is active. *The Iron Citron and the Tank Commander are the only characters with only one partition of ammo in each clip (though this does not apply for the Iron Citron if Iron Mode is active). *Iron Citron, Toxic Citron, and Electro Citron are the only Citron variants that do not utilize a laser with infinite ammo but instead, they use a clip-based weapon that needs to be reloaded periodically. *It is unconfirmed if it is a possible damage value or a glitch but the Mech Breaker has on one instance (in the video shown above) been known to deal as much as 100 damage per shot. *Its Stickerbook description has a spelling error. It says "has a cool looking suit or armor" when it should be "has a cool looking suit of armor". *Due to its paler coloration, it may be a grapefruit rather than an orange. *The achievement, Mango Tango may also mean that it is a Mango *Its helmet is removable in the customization screen. *Despite the weapon name, the Mech Breaker does no additional damage to mechs, it, in fact, does less damage if it does not shoot the glass of the mech. *Excluding Party variants, Iron Citron, Disco Chomper, Computer Scientist and Toxic Brainz are the only variants to be of "Legendary" rarity. **In addition, all four have special abilities that are activated by filling their respective meters. References Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Citron variants Category:Legendary variants Category:Legendary plants Category:Armor variants